Explicit Corruption
by DismalGrackle
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, the perfect all-American boy, bubbly and bright. But this little boy has dreams, dreams about rivers of blood and decomposing bodies of men and women. In his land of dreams this doesn't bother him one bit, not anymore anyways. No, because there is always one who is in the center of everything, a man with spiraling black horns and pale hair. RusAme.
1. Chapter 1

**2002**

"Papa, can you read me another story?," a young Alfred pleaded, looking up at his father with vibrant blue eyes.

His dad only yawned loudly, scratching his scruffy blond goatee before replying, "Papa is tired, tomorrow night, okay?"

Alfred crawled back in bed and quickly got under his superman covers, ignoring his disappointment at the rejection of another story and not wanting to miss his bed time kiss. He giggled as his father gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead as his fathers goatee tickled him.

The lights flicked off and the room was quickly coated in darkness. His brother Mattie had always been afraid of the dark, but Alfred found it comforting, like the darkness was embracing him.

Alfred fell asleep quickly, his mind wandered or shut down if not completely focused on one thing.

-–-–

Alfred felt hot, it wasn't too uncomfortable, but it wasn't too pleasant either. His back hurt too, he felt as if he was laying on something hard. But it was still dark, and he just wanted to continue sleeping.

That was till smells caught in Alfred's nose, and he immediately scented out the rancid smell of death. His eyes, just momentarily clenched shut trying to capture more sleep, flew wide open.

This wasn't his bedroom.

The putrid stench of rotting flesh penetrated the air and bodies were strewn around everywhere, their blood painting the cave like walls that surrounded him on all sides.

The blond felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down at his Captain America pajamas splattered and stained in crimson. His hands were sticky, blood coating them as well. What had happened?

He looked at a body not a yard away from him, the mans eyes still open and his jaw still open in a silent last scream. Blood and the lacerations on the man marred his face and ran down his lifeless hollow eyes that seemed to be looking straight at him.

Jumping back, trying to get farther away from the decomposing body he was just met with another one behind him. Whimpering as he almost fell back onto it, he bolted up off the ground.

The young honey blond looked around frantically for a friendly face, hoping to see anything at least recognizable. Nothing was there except for bodies, and more bodies. Damp dark cave walls gave no comfort, they were only showing him that there seemed to be no exit out of this horrid place.

Tears started to swell in the corners of his eyes. He was scared, he was confused. He wanted his daddy. He wanted someone. He didn't like this dream, he wanted out.

He tried to calm himself. He was a six year old, he could take care of himself! But as the seconds passed more and more fear made it's way through his chest, accumulating there before flushing through the rest of his body.

Finally breaking down tears streamed down from his eyes as he let himself fall to the floor with a thud. He didn't want to cry, his dad always told him men didn't cry.

He brought his hands up trying to wipe the tears away, only smearing the blood from his hands all over his cheeks. At the moment though, he didn't notice or care, just kept on rubbing away at his eyes trying to stop the tears.

Sobs wracked his body as he looked around through blurry eyes. So caught up in his crying he didn't notice a man approaching him slowly till he was picked up and held gently.

Alfred didn't care who it was at the moment, only that someone was holding him. He quickly buried his face in the others neck and wrapped himself around the others body in anyway possible, just wanting something to hold onto.

His sobs quieted down as his back was rubbed in a soothing motion and a deep voice whispered smooth words into his ear.

Alfred quickly found his vision fading out as he was cuddled up against the mans chest and hear one last thing before darkness wash over him, "I'm sorry I'm late, драгоценный."

-–-–-–


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

**2002**

"The dreamers are the saviors of the world."

-James Allen

Alfred woke up the next morning feeling strangely content and happy remembering the man from his dream. Looking down, his pajamas were clean, the blood previously there was gone. He was back in his room. But he somehow knew last nights dream wasn't just a dream.

He almost wanted to crawl back in bed and try to dream again so he could actually get a look at the man and feel strong gentle arms wrap around him again.

But he didn't get that chance as his door creaked open and his papa popped his head in telling him to get ready for school.

-–-–-–

Even with the remnants of happiness from last nights dream, school was still school. He had vocabulary words and some book about a big red dog to read. School sucked.

He also had to help his little brother Mattie. He was a good big brother after all, helping his little bro was no problem at all. Being a hero involved helping others with homework, or so he was told by his papa.

Alfred tried doing his vocabulary and helping his brother at the same time, but it was a little difficult to so so when Matthew needed help every other second.

In the end, Alfred ended up just helping Matthew with his homework, and drawing a magnificent cat that was the hero of all cats, but his own homework remained undone.

Excitement thrummed through his body as the sun went down, he wanted to dream again. The blond wanted to see the man from last night. It was like a thirst he couldn't quench. Alfred didn't know the mans name, or even the specifics on the way he looked. Just those violet eyes and a gentle embrace.

Dinner time approached and his papa made chicken strips, one of his favorite meals, for doing good on his last spelling bee.

The three of them, his brother, his papa, and him, sat at the dinner table talking about dinosaurs and anything else that came to mind. Dinners were happy, just a little empty since his dad wasn't here anymore. But that was okay, he still had his papa.

He liked papa better anyways, papa read him stories and made him chicken strips, his dad used to come into his room at night, his dad used to call him stupid.

It was weird and Alfred didn't understand. His dad used to make him take off his pants and touch him sometimes after everyone else went to bed.

His papa didn't do that, and his dad was gone now, he died last year. Papa said he was in Heaven now.

Alfred had seen the news though, his dad was hit by a bus and his head was splattered all over the concrete.

It was probably going to be hard to put him back together again in Heaven.

-–-–

Alfred threw on his pajamas and quickly jumped in bed trying to get comfortable trying to fall asleep quickly.

Minutes passed and he couldn't fall asleep, a little frustrated he tossed and turned trying to find a more comfortable position.

His door creaked open and his papa walked into the room, flicking on the lights, carrying a few books and his superman back pack under his arm.

Alfred didn't look up, just clenched his eyes shut trying to desperately find sleep.

The honey blond felt his mattress dip a little as his papa sat on the foot of his bed, laying his back pack and the story books there.

"Chère, I heard you did not finish your homework, would you like some help?"

Alfred only remained lying down, shaking his head 'no'.

Francis only excepted as such and put Alfred's backpack down beside his bed telling him he'd have to do in the morning.

Francis opened up one of the story books, "Which one would you like tonight Alfred? How about the one with the dragons and princess?"

His papa was about to start when he interrupted him, "I don't want a story."

His papas eyebrows shot up in surprise and his voice was coated in astonishment, "You always want stories, are you feeling alright mon fils?"

Alfred just stared at the wall beside him, not even looking up at his papa. He spoke lowly, "I just want to sleep, papa."

Francis just looked at his oldest son who was curled up in his sheets and had is back to him.

"Are you sure Alfred?" His papa asked, still confused at Alfred's rejection.

"Yes, I'm sure." Alfred really just wanted to fall asleep.

His papa got off the bed hesitantly, maybe his son was just going through an independent phase, growing up.

His papa left at that, just reminding one more time for him to do his homework in the morning.

It was dark, it was quiet, and usually he would be asleep by now, but for some reason he couldn't.

He was awake for at least an hour before he gave up trying to fall asleep. Maybe he wouldn't dream tonight, his heart sunk a little at the thought.

Sitting up, he pulled his backpack up onto his bed and pulled out his homework. He could at least finish that, his papa would be so impressed too!

Alfred got almost half his vocabulary done before he felt his eyelids becoming heavier as sleep washed over him.

-–-–-–

Alfred was dreaming again, but he wasn't in the cave like room like before. There were no rotting carcasses or any putrid smells of death.

This time he was sitting in a lavishly decorated room on a plush bed with silk red sheets, his homework was also laying there along with him in the bed. Was it because he fell asleep with it?

There was also someone in the bed and he let out a squeak as they started to move.

The man sat up, half naked except for the pink scarf wrapped loosely around his neck revealing many shiny white scars. The covers fell off his body as he moved, pooling around his waist.

Violet snapped instantly to Alfred full of happiness and some surprise. He hadn't been expecting Alfred tonight, but he certainly wasn't mad that he was here.

"I did not expect you to be here tonight, малышка." The silvery hair man ran a large hand through his hair trying to somewhat fix his bed head. The summoning time had already passed that night, if Alfred didn't sleep Ivan couldn't pull him through. He had no idea how Alfred had managed to weasel through during Base time, and to his personal quarters no less.

Alfred was just frozen on the spot before he realized it was the man with violet eye from last night. The man who held him and made his stomachs feel tingly and warm.

Everything that his papa, commercials, and his teachers at school told him about stranger danger went straight out the door. If strangers were like this, what had he been missing out on?

Perking up, he jumped onto the other, "Hi! I'm Alfred!"

Shining blue eyes looks up into vibrant violet, locked on to each other. Alfred had never seen eyes like those before. Sure, his brother had more of spur blue tint in his eyes, but they were nothing like this mans. His were pure and crystallized.

They stayed like that for a moment, both of them getting a better look at each other.

Alfred's eyes roamed over Ivan's pale form, dark horns, his large arching nose to the pale waist that had red blankets pooling around them.

Ivan took his time, eyes taking in everything about the young sunshine blond. He would never get tired of looking at Alfred. Ivan had been watching Alfred for awhile, he was so peppy and optimistic, but he also had an underlying strength that would surely develop more in time. Ivan was sure Alfred would be strong in his change.

Looking back up it just then clicked in Alfred's mind that having ram horns on the side of your head wasn't exactly normal as he reached up and grasped them.

He tugged on the horns extruding from the mad before concluding they were real. It must be hard brushing his hair with those in the way.

The pale haired man just watched Alfred in amusement, his actions endearing as he looked up at him in amazement still holding his horns.

Alfred felt secure with this man, he could be himself and he felt he could expect the same. He was comfortable there despite this was only the second meeting with this stranger.

"My name is Ivan, nice to meet you Alfred."

Alfred let his grasp on Ivan's horns fall, turning quickly around to grab what was also transported with him in his dream.

Settling back down next to the older man at the head of the bed and getting comfortable he looked up at the other, "Think ya could help me with my homework?"

-–-–-–

/

I'm pretty nervous about this ;-;""

I feel as I fail at a second chapter anytime I make one.

Like I can't get the flow or the feel I had in the last chapter the same and it's just a disappointment...

*nervous laughter*

The next chapter is going to be a big time skip to an older Alfie.

So hopefully this isn't too bad! If it is I just might pitch this story in the trash already overflowing from my mind.

I'm also interested in a beta...

Thank you to everyone who followed or favorited this story!

This American kitty loves you for it.

Also thank you, Cerulean Gaze, for reviewing. I really appreciate it and I hope you like this part too...eh

INFO

So Ivan can summon Alfred through his dreams, but he can't always control where exactly Alfred will show up since their bond is so weak right now.

The 'Base' is a time period where summons can't be made and those on the earth realm are stuck there, those in hell are stuck there, and so on.

But seriously, how hard would it be brushing your hair with horns?

-–-–


End file.
